


[comic] the Place Between

by Duskglass



Category: Harry Potter (books)
Genre: Bring Back Black, Canon Divergence, Comic, M/M, RS Fireside Tales, do not repost to other sites/apps, fae vibes, magical realism vibes, mobile-friendly embedded images, nonlinear, spooky imagery (& other warnings in work notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskglass/pseuds/Duskglass
Summary: ‘Forests have secrets,’ he said gently. ‘It’s practically what they’re for. To hide things. To separate one world from another.’– Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente(a story about crossed paths and ancient unfathomable magic)
Relationships: Remus & Greyback, Remus & Hope Lupin, Remus/Sirius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: RS Fireside Tales Vol.3





	[comic] the Place Between

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to Gloom & Muse for running this fest! <3   
>  **warnings:** contains some depictions of blood & wounds (wolf bites & scratches) and slight nonsexual nudity, but nothing graphic shown (it's all fairly stylised). also, Fenrir Greyback is an utter creep (in a 'stealing children to raise as his own' fairytale-ish sort of way, but please take care if you're sensitive to depictions of adults interacting with children in an unsettling way). I think that's all; enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
